barry_enrightfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker’s Wild
This is chronicling the current 2017 version of The Joker's Wild. Most commonly known as Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild where it plays slightly different than the original. However, most of the elements are still there. This version is produced by Sony Pictures Television along in association with Snoopadelic Films, SMAC Productions and Studio T. Game Format Two contestants faced a giant slot machine. The machine still has categories, only here they are designed to fit Snoop Dogg's style. Each player in turn pulled a lever in front of them which caused the category wheels to spin. When the wheels stopped, that player was given a choice of up to three categories. Once the player in control chooses a category, s/he is asked a question, usually with visual help. A correct answer earns the money. Question values were determined by how many of that category appeared. The jokers (which now bear the face of Snoop Dogg in a jester costume) are also on the wheels and they are wild (hence the name of the show) and whenever they appear, it can match up with any category on the board. And if three jokers come up, a special question is asked for more money. Here are (some of the categories) that will be featured on the show: *'Ask Snooper' *'Gin & Jews' (Gin & Juice) *'Primpin Ain't Easy' (Pimpin' Ain't Easy) *'Who Dis?' (Who This?) *'Deez Nuts' (These Nuts) *'Go Yeezy on Me' (Go Easy on Me) *'The UK Way' *'Geek Yogurt' (Greek Yogurt) *'Bust A Move' *'Fake News' *'Gangstas of History' *'Komputer Klass' (Computer Class) *'Go Deep Dogg' *'Regis & Snoopy Lee' (Regis & Kathie Lee) NOTE: Some of these categories are puns. Here's how the players score: Season 2 Changes The game will now be played in three rounds. Each player gets two spins each round. And in the third round, a player can challenge his/her opponent with the ability to "Slang That Thang", if s/he doesn't know the answer or thinks his/her opponent doesn't know. Here's how the players score: -------- The player with the most money at the end of the game, wins the game. If there is a tie at the end of the game, a three card game is played. Both players chooses one card, the player with the highest card goes on to the bonus round. The winner of the game kept his/her money and earns a chance to play the bonus game for more money ($25,000 in season 1 & $50,000 in season 2). Bonus Game (Beat the Devil) In the bonus round, the jokers remained on the board, but the categories were replaced by dollar values. Also on the third wheel is the devil. The winning player can take as many spins as they liked. In season 1, they do it with a large lever; but in season 2, they do it with a large lever and stop it with a push of a button. The goal on each spin is to spin only money amounts, each time s/he did that, that contestant would win the combined total of the money amounts shown. When a joker appears, he's worth $2,000. But if at anytime a devil appeared that player would lose all the accumulated money up to that point. That's why Snoop gave the contestant the option to stop the game and keep whatever he/she won after each successful spin. If the winning contestant reaches $10,000 or more or get three jokers in one spin (that's Joker, Joker, JOKER!), s/he wins a total of $25,000 in season 1 and $50,000 in season 2. Additionally In season 2, once the player surpasses $5,000 Snoop would offer additional cash to the player in order to bailout on top of the amount earned to that point. Trivia *Snoop Dogg grew up watching the original Joker's Wild as a kid; so it was appropriate for him to host this show. *Former co-host/announcer for season 1, Jeannie Mai is one of the co-host on the syndicated WB View clone, The Real. In addition, according to her, she also said that she also watched the original Joker's Wild by recording it on her VCR. *This version is paired up with the reality competition show Drop the Mic hosted by Method Man (real name Clifford Smith) and Hailey Baldwin. *In season 1, the show aired on Tuesday nights but in season 2, the show airs on Sunday nights. *In season 3, the show (along with Drop the Mic) was announced to be moving to its sister network TNT; However, the episodes would still be encored on its original channel TBS Photos tjw-s1gallery01-700x325.jpg tjw-s1gallery01-1024x683.jpg DKHLPf5VoAEbsSE.jpg Snoop Dogg Slots 4.jpg Snoop Dogg Slots 3.jpg Snoop Dogg Slots 1.jpg Snoop Dogg Slots 2.jpg Poster Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild.jpg Alt. Logo Https_i.cdn.tbs.com_assets_images_2018_04_JokersWild-Logo-900x360.png Banners Onesheet.jpg Video See Also The Honeymoon Game The Joker’s Wild The Joker’s Wild (1977) Joker Joker Joker The Joker's Wild & Tic Tac Dough Special The Joker’s Wild (1990) Gettin' Wild with Snoop Dogg JW Related The Joker's Wild/Categories The Joker's Wild/Merchandise Links Official Site Sony Pictures Television Site Snoop Dogg Presents The Joker's Wild | Turner Facebook Twitter Instagram Category:The Joker's Wild Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:TBS Category:TNT Category:2017 Premiere Category:2018 Ending Category:2019 Premiere